This disclosure relates to a systems and methods for providing reminder alerts.
Companies spend billions of dollars on advertising every year. Advertisements in print or as video can reach a general audience, but are often not seen by current or potential clients of a company. Direct marketing can sometimes close a gap to provide advertisements to a current or potential client, but the direct marketing item is often discarded by the current or potential client as junk mail.
Many current or potential clients are users of personal electronic devices. Personal electronic devices can include cell phones, tablets, personal computers, among others, that provide the user with valuable links to data and information. These devices can provide a user with a reminder alert of an upcoming calendar event, a notification of an application update, or an alert should a local or national emergency occur. The use of these personal electronic devices to provide advertisements is grossly underdeveloped.
This disclosure describes an improvement on these prior art systems.